Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Some wireless multiple-access communications systems may include cells that utilize different radio access technologies (RATs).
Cell reselection is a procedure by which a mobile device that is camped on a serving cell may select and move to a new serving cell. The mobile device periodically performs measurements of neighboring cells to determine possible reselection targets. When a suitable target is identified, the mobile device may camp on the identified target cell to complete the reselection. In some cases, one or more neighboring cells may be unsuitable for reasons that are not apparent to the physical layer and radio resource control layer of the mobile device. Thus, the mobile device may measure and attempt to reselect an unsuitable cell, resulting in the unnecessary expenditure of processing resources and a possible loss of service.